Forever (Shizuo x Izaya)
by PlatinumLovesRed123
Summary: This is something I wanted to write for a while - a domestic AU where Shizuo and Izaya live together! I wanted fluff, some teasing (kissing only), and of course...well, the last one's a surprise that you'll have to find out yourself. ;) Enjoy! Read, review, and follow me for more if you enjoyed this. I'm such a fan of Shizaya domestic fluff. \(q.q)/


It was another hot, summer day. Shizuo had the day off, Izaya had no clients. It was ideal, except for the heat. Yes, it was very hot for Shizuo. Izaya on the other hand still felt a bit cold, but was warmed up by Shizuo's body, pressed up against his back, and arms encircled snugly around his lithe form, both of them wearing comfortable clothes. It was a rare, peaceful, and quiet moment. The two of them, just enjoying each other's presence without distractions.

Izaya leaned in to Shizuo more, letting out a sigh. "Shizu-chan, I'm bored." It was Shizuo's turn to sigh, the moment being ruined slightly. But he wouldn't have it any other way. It's what made 'his flea', Izaya, special to him. Everything. From his stunning red-brown, eyes glinting with mischief; to his rather odd fashion taste, his trademark fur-lined jacket; his devious smirk, and witty remarks. Shizuo loved all of Izaya. Even if he was rather annoying at times.

"Wanna eat dinner?" Shizuo mumbled into Izaya's shoulder.

"If Shizu-chan means instant ramen, then no. How you even live on that, I wonder...oh wait, you're a devolved amoeba, and you can't get sick!" Izaya exclaimed mockingly.

Shizuo rolled his eyes. "No, I meant a nice, big dinner. I wanted us to make dinner together."

His control over his anger had gotten better since the two finally settled down. Though they seemed like the perfect couple, they still had their share of arguments, and fights that sometimes led to chases around the city, and angry or make-up sex in an alleyway, or at home. Shizuo was reluctant about moving out of the apartment that his younger brother, Kasuka, had found for him so long ago. He lived with Izaya now.

Izaya felt a faint blush creep up his neck. "Ah, Shizu-chan, you're such a sappy, romantic, protozoan. So charming."

"I'm _your_ sappy, romantic protozoan though. And you're my cute flea." It was a lot better than he thought - waking up with Izaya in his arms, snoring lightly, and a completely relaxed body. They fit like two pieces of a puzzle. The bed was never cold for Izaya with Shizuo. He was finally able to sleep a little better, for longer. Izaya dreamt of Shizuo and him, having a family. Being together forever, in love.

"I'm not cute-mmph!" Shizuo cut him off with a long kiss, making Izaya blush while squirming, forgetting what he was saying before. "Stupid brute."

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go and make dinner." Izaya stretched, making him seem like a lazy cat, and got up, walking to the kitchen with Shizuo following closely behind.

If someone had told Izaya two years ago that he and Shizuo would be together like this, he would plan their demise very, very carefully with many details... Shizuo on the other hand would throw that person all the way to Tokyo Bay, where they would drown to the bottom, and never resurface.

As they walked into the kitchen, Izaya put his hands on his own slim hips and posed elegantly. "The great Orihara Izaya will never be caught by a beast such as Shizu-chan~" Izaya teased, running around the kitchen.

Shizuo raised an eyebrow in amusement, letting out a snort. "Oh really, flea?"

Izaya beamed at Shizuo, showing off his flawless grin. "Yes, totally."

"Is this a challenge?"

"Such a protozoan. I'm not surprised that you can't figure out that it is."

"All right...it's on," and before Izaya could react, he was already pinned against the wall.

Just when Shizuo had closed in on him was a mystery to Izaya. Maybe it was because Izaya had gotten lost in Shizuo's warm, honey-coloured eyes. Izaya seemed to relax a lot more around Shizuo anyways, and likewise with Shizuo. They had become comfortable after being together for so long.

Shizuo leaned down to Izaya's ear, and whispered, "Looks like I've caught you, flea." Izaya felt a shudder go down his spine.

"Oh?" Izaya smirked. Shizuo moved towards Izaya's lips, but Izaya foresaw the movement, teasingly turning his head to the side, making Shizuo miss by a little and kiss his cheek. "Like I said, you can't catch me, I'm Orihara Izaya."

"Mm...I think Heiwajima Izaya sounds better." Izaya's eyes widened at Shizuo's words.

"A-are you..."

"Yes, I'm serious Izaya." Shizuo tilted Izaya's head to look up at him.

"I-I..."

"I don't need your response right away...I just wanted to bring it up. We've been together for so long...and even though you can be an annoying ass flea, you still make me happy. You're the light of my life, Izaya. I want to protect you forever...somehow have a family...grow old with you... I just want to be with you. Always."

Izaya felt tears prickling in the corner of his eyes as he tried to process what Shizuo was asking. It was what he had wanted. _Shizuo feels the same. If not, then even stronger._

"Heiwajima Shizuo...yes. I want to stay with you too. A family wouldn't be too bad. You never know what could happen. Heh, think about all those mini-Shizu-chans and mini versions of me running around." Izaya winked. "I want to be with you, too, Shizu-chan; forever, no matter what." He pulled Shizuo's forehead down to touch his own.

 _"I hope you take care of me, Shizu-chan."_

They naturally drew each other in for a sweet kiss that lasted for a while, somehow turning into a clumsy make-out session. As they broke apart for air, Shizuo couldn't help as a grin broke out onto his face, while Izaya started laughing.

"What are you laughing at, _flea?_ " Shizuo asked amusedly. Izaya kept on laughing. So much that he had to hold on to Shizuo or else he would be on the floor, rolling over. When he stopped, he loosened his grip on Shizuo and sighed deeply.

"This sounds too much like a shoujo manga, Shizu-chan."

"Really? I think it's missing something," Shizuo remarked suggestively, trailing his arm down Izaya's back, dangerously close to the hem of his pants. The raven haired male lightly slapped Shizuo's hand away, teasingly.

"Bad, Shizu-chan. Bad. So naughty!" Izaya felt himself blush slightly. "B-but… I love you anyways."

"I love you, too." And the blush was back, brighter than ever.

Shizuo was the only one who could reduce him to a stuttering, shivering, blushing, panting, moaning and sweaty mess. And the only one who could make him feel this great burst of love to fill his cold, empty heart.

Only Shizuo could make him feel like this.

And he was okay with it.


End file.
